


Episode 2.17: Venom Bomb

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [43]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Age of Ultron did not mess up my universe after all, Blending Universes, Caring!Pepper in the Background, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Snarky Jarvis, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Tony Forgets To Eat, Women Being Awesome, canon compliant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony gripes, Natasha is a good friend, and the author tries to fill in a small plot hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 2.17: Venom Bomb

                Tony sighed as he sat on the bridge of the currently-being-repaired Tricarrier, tweaking its so-called “faulty” self-destruct system.  “See, this is why I need to stop giving SHIELD nice things,” he muttered under his breath, careful the surrounding work crews couldn’t hear him.  “They either break them or complain about them doing their job too well.  ‘Too sensitive,’ Hulk’s big green-”

                “Might not want to let Bruce here you talk about Hulk that way,” Natasha commented as she sidled up next to his chair.  “They’ve really bonded since their little getaway in Vista Verde.”

                Tony spared her a brief glance before getting back to work.  “And what brings you down here?  Fury send you to check up on me?”

                “Pepper, actually.”  She turned and leaned against the console, folding her arms across her chest.  “She’s wondering why it’s taking so long for the man who hacked the Pentagon as a teenager to fix one little self-destruct system.  Especially since according to JARVIS he apparently hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast.”

                “JARVIS, you traitor,” he muttered.  “You weren’t supposed to tell her.”

                The AI’s dulcet British tones filtered out of the screen where Tony was using him to help with the coding.  “Just looking out for your best interests, sir.”

                “And for the record, Nat,” Tony continued, pausing in his work and turning the chair fully to face the spy in question.  “This would be a snap if your boss wasn’t being so very particular about how he wants his system fixed.  As far as I’m concerned, my software did its job perfectly.  There was a massive security breach that SHIELD couldn’t contain; there wasn’t a civilian population in reach; so boom!” He snapped his fingers.  “Self-destruct activates just like it’s supposed to.”

                “Yes, well, considering the day was eventually saved, I think a little bit of a delay would be smart,” she remarked.

                “Yes, as usual, our Spider-Boy did good.  Thanks to my armor, by the way.”

                Instead of rolling her eyes, as he half-expected her to do at his comment, she simply said, “I know.  Thank you for that, by the way.” 

                He tilted his head in confusion.  “What exactly are you thanking me for now?”

                “Peter would be dead without your suit’s space-ready capabilities.”

                “Oh, that.  Yeah, after New York I thought it’d be a…smart modification.”  All his suits had zero-g vacuum combat capabilities now, regardless of whether or not he was the person wearing them.  He was not going into space unprepared again, and refused to let anyone else suffer the same fate.

                “It was.  It saved his life.  So thank you.”

                Tony found himself smiling.  While getting gratitude always felt good, he always felt that much better getting it from certain people.  Natasha was one; so was Pepper.  “You’re welcome.  Now, if you could run along and tell my lovely CEO that I will be wrapped up here in time to have breakfast with her in the morning, I would really appreciate it.”

                She smirked.  “Can do.” 

                As she sashayed away, as only Natasha could, Tony turned back to the console.  “Alright, J, I got a date in the morning, let’s make sure I don’t miss it.”

                “Absolutely, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I have seen Age of Ultron, and if you have not seen it yet, SEE IT. It's a really good movie. Not as good as the first one, but it's still AMAZING. I can promise it likely will not make a huge impact on this series, since the storyline follows Ultimate Spider-Man while just drawing from the MCU, but I may throw in a couple elements of it if I feel like they would fit/enrich the story I'm telling here.
> 
> That being said, hope you liked this little bit of friendly fluff. I decided on Tony as the narrator since I had already involved him in the Tricarrier's creation and the Iron Spider suit appeared in the episode, plus no one else just really seemed to click for me. Plus, I realized while watching the episode that I didn't understand why Peter could survive in space in just his Iron Spider suit, and then Tony's PTSD gave me the perfect answer. Also, I have come to realize that this universe needs more Pepper Potts, and shall rectify this in the future. *makes note to find a way to make Pepper a narrator*


End file.
